The self-sealing, valved bag of the present invention has been developed and primarily employed for use in containing explosive gel for detonation thereof, and while it is described herein with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the bag is capable of many varied uses, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
In explosive gel containers of the prior art, it has been common to provide valves of normally flat rubber tubes, and various assemblies requiring metal fasteners. Such valves were wanting in reliability, sometimes tending to invert and release the contents, while containers fabricated with metallic or other separate fastener means presented serious safety hazards to personnel in the vicinity.